


Just Another Saturday Night in the City

by motherbearof3



Series: The Detective & The Defense Attorney [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Cream, Saturday night in, glamping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Here’s my take on what Fin was doing at the drugstore when he bumped into Barba in “The Birthday Party” by Ava_now. It could be longer, but I’m happy with these couple hundred words.





	Just Another Saturday Night in the City

Fin unlocked the door and let himself inside the brownstone. Putting the CVS bag down on a nearby table, he shrugged out of his coat and toed off his shoes, leaving the latter neatly arranged under the designated bench as expected, next to the white Keds already in residence and hung the former on the wall hook in the entry. Retrieving the bag, he walked into the living room.

“You’ll never believe who I saw at the store,” he said to the occupant curled up on the couch, who was scrolling through the Amazon Prime Video menu on the television.

“Barba.”

Rita Calhoun put the remote down and wiggled her manicured fingers in his direction, making a grabby hand for the bag.

“What did you get?” She peered inside. “Oooh, a new flavor?”

“Yeah, it’s called Glampfire Trail Mix. What the hell is glamping?”

Fin sat beside her and reached for the spoon his girlfriend had waiting, pulled the top and plastic film off and offered her a bite. As she was savoring the chocolate ice cream with pretzel swirls, marshmallow swirls and fudge covered almonds, he asked,

“He text you? Tell you I caught him buying rubbers? And flavored lube?” The SVU sergeant snorted. “And that he tried to hide them with a stuffed animal?”

“Actually, he _texted_ (she emphasized the correct verb tense) me to tell me he’s read the book you bought, but if you were planning to seduce me with it, he had better suggestions.”

Rita removed the paperback from the bag and set it on the corner of the table with the planner that held her plane tickets to the conference she was attending the following week. Fin swallowed his own bite of the ice cream and set the container and spoon down. Then he leaned over to kiss her, pushing her back onto the cushions at the same time. When his mouth left hers to work its way down the soft skin of her neck, he whispered,

“You know I don’t need anyone’s words but my own to make you come, Baby.”


End file.
